Remember That Time
by Momosportif
Summary: KakuHida ficlet. Kakuzu and Hidan remembering their moments together before Kakuzu's death and Hidan's incapacitation. I do not own Naruto so props to KM. Please read and enjoy!


POV starts with Hidan and switches after each break to Kakuzu and back and forth and so on.

* * *

Remember That Time

I'm never afraid of blood. After all, what should an immortal have to fear if he's watching the vital fluid of life flowing out of him? But I've never had to worry. You've always been there to make it right again, but I know you're not here. I can't even see you, can't feel your chakra, and now I'm afraid of blood.

* * *

You've been out of my line of fading vision for too long and I know this is it. I don't know how but the alleged immortals are dying. And I doubt anyone will remember me. Or you. We'll be forgotten deep underneath the ground where mortality sends all those she wishes to rid herself of. But right now, before I fade for good, I want to remember you. And me. Before I lose you forever.

* * *

I remember that time, the first time we met in leader's office and you didn't even look to see your new partner. You just said, "I've killed two of your predecessors. Don't get on my nerves and I won't get on yours."

* * *

I remember the day we became partners and I warned you not to give me any crap. I started to leave and you said, "Bastard."

And I turned around, saw you for the first time, and said, "Bitch."

And you said, "Yes, thank you."

* * *

I remember that time on our first mission when you sewed me up for the first time and it hurt like -. So I cussed you out. And you didn't say a word.

* * *

I remember trying to stitch you back up for the first time. I forgot what that mission was, our debut as a partnership, but I will never forget you flailing in my lap and polluting the air with those foul words you abuse. You were so busy cussing you didn't realize I sewed your arms on backwards.

* * *

I remember that time you had to sew my leg back on, way up to the thigh. And you wouldn't look at me. I figured out why when I realized you were blushing underneath your mask. I don't know when it happened, but we were falling in love.

* * *

I remember that time you went on solo missions for three straight weeks because you knew I knew your little secret and you were afraid it might go somewhere. I was so ticked off I stole your wallet. It was inevitable you'd come for your true love.

* * *

I remember realizing my wallet was missing. 53 dollars and seventy-two cents doesn't up and walk away. That night I came back, I went to your room and took something that was more important. I brought my stitch cutter and took off your head, centimeter of thread by centimeter of thread. And I threw it out the window. The wallet was predictably in your underwear drawer.

* * *

I remember that time on a late, long mission when we were almost home. It was bleariness or impulsiveness or pure curiosity, but you asked me for a kiss and that was all that mattered. I told you we had to do a ninety-minute ritual to get Jashin's approval. And you sat down and picked up a stick.

"What symbols do I draw?" you said.

* * *

I remember finally realizing you were kidding about the ritual that night we had our first kiss. God, the way you snickered, I should have known earlier. But I was desperate to know what it felt like so I didn't really care. When you were done heckling, you plopped down and smirked at me. And we got closer. And closer. And you pulled down my mask. And just like that we got closer than murderous partners in crime should be. It was the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

I remember that time I passed out from heat stroke because you refused to pay for air conditioning. Damn, if I'd been conscious, I would have killed you, Jashin reject your soul! I was ready to strangle whoever belonged to the lap I woke up in.

* * *

The first thing you said to me was, "You - baka." And you promptly slapped me. You were always fast to recover from injury. It wasn't until after you'd hit me twenty or so times that you asked for water. You went to the kitchen and I sent a check to the A/C company.

* * *

The green of your eyes reflected in coins.

* * *

The way your shoulders slumped when you pouted.

* * *

The sound you made when I cussed you out.

* * *

How insanely huge your eyes got when you wanted something that didn't belong to you.

* * *

How fast your fingers flipped through bills.

* * *

How slow your fingers traced my seams.

* * *

The words you said when you were totally flipped out.

* * *

How you pretended not to notice when I played with your hair.

* * *

The cheap presents you gave me on my birthday.

* * *

How you always listened to the beat of each of my hearts.

* * *

What it felt like to be held by you.

* * *

The way your chest rose and fell after you exerted yourself.

* * *

When you let me take your mask off.

* * *

How you let me lift you to hold you.

* * *

The god damned last time I saw you.

* * *

That, as I'm dying, I can hear you cussing me out and see your "morose look" but feel the touch of your lips on my own. And that's the last thing I…

* * *

It's not fair that you get to die, all I ever wanted, in the long run, to die after my time with someone special. Someone I can never forget. Someone I have eternity to remember. And forever to be apart from. Now all I can do is kill plants. Too much blood loss is bad for some things. Too much salt is bad for others.


End file.
